D.W. Moffett
|birthplace = Highland Park, IL |family = Kristal Rogers Two unnamed children |yearsactive = 1985-present }} Donald Warren Moffett (better known by his stage name D.W. Moffett) is an American film, television, and stage actor best known for his roles in Friday Night Lights, For Your Love, and Switched at Birth. Biography Moffett was born in Highland Park, Illinois, on October 26, 1954, but was raised in nearby Wilmette. In the years of 1969 to 1974, Moffett attended a private secondary school in Germany, called Schule Schloss Neubeuern. After attending Stanford University, where he majored in Political Science, he returned to Chicago working as an investment banker, but was persuaded by a friend to attend the St. Nicholas Theater Company, where he began studying with William H. Macy. Shortly thereafter, Moffett began his own theater company, Remains Theater. After pursuing a long and successful stage career in Chicago, he went with John Malkovich to perform in Balm In Gilead in New York City, New York. He then starred in The Normal Heart, for which his performance garnered critical acclaim. He then played alongside Matt Dillon in Boys of Winter and was most recently seen on stage at the Old Vic theater in London, England, starring in The Philadelphia Story. Sometime during his career, he was forced to take the stage name of "D.W." to avoid confusion with British actor Donald Moffat. In addition to theater, Moffett was successful in films as well. He was well-known for his performance in Stealing Beauty and won a Screen Actors Guild Award for his performance in Traffic. Moffett also appeared in the 2003 movie Thirteen. On television, he starred in the NBC-produced made-for-TV film adaptation of Danielle Steel's novel Fine Things. From 1998 to 2002, he was a series regular on the NBC (later WB) sitcom For Your Love. Moffett also portrayed Bob Hardy in the series Hidden Palms for the CW Network and starred in the 2007 CW series Life Is Wild as Dr. Danny Clarke. He then appeared in the NBC drama Friday Night Lights. Since 2011, Moffett has been cast in the series Happily Divorced as Elliot, an on/off love-interest of the main character of the series. He also portrays John Kennish, Bay's and Toby's father and Daphne's biological father, in the ABC Family series Switched at Birth. On Criminal Minds Moffett portrayed James Blake, the husband of SSA Alex Blake, in "#6". Filmography *Switched at Birth (2011-present) as John Kennish (52 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "#6" (2013) TV episode - James Blake *Happily Divorced (2011-2013) as Elliot (12 episodes) *Picture Paris (2011) as Randy Larson (short) *The Sitter (2011) as Dr. Pedulla *In Plain Sight (2011) as Julian Conrad *Covert Affairs (2010) as Sen. Jarvis *The Closer (2010) as Jeffrey Walters *Hot in Cleveland (2010) as Chester *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2010) as Paul Olsen *Friday Night Lights (2008-2010) as Joe McCoy (20 episodes) *Skateland (2010) as Steakhouse Manager *Lie to Me (2009) as Dr. Jeffrey Buchanan *The Smell of Success (2009) as Agent Chestnut *Operating Instructions (2009) as Brandon Zisk *bgFATLdy (2008) as Jack Wagner *Visioneers (2008) as Jeffers *Life Is Wild (2007-2008) as Danny Clark (13 episodes) *Hidden Palms (2007) as Bob Hardy (8 episodes) *Grey's Anatomy (2007) as Allan *Ghost Whisperer (2007) as Dale *Numb3rs (2007) as Bob Tombrello *Brothers & Sisters (2007) as Michael Pellington *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2007) as Grant Harrington *Close to Home (2006) as Joseph Wright (2 episodes) *The Book of Daniel (2006) as Worth Webster (4 episodes) *Special Ed (2005) as Sonny *Commander in Chief (2005) as Mike Stanton *Wild Card (2005) as Miles Jacobs *Riding the Bus with My Sister (2005) as Rick *Tennis, Anyone...? (2005) as Courtney Conte *Nip/Tuck (2004) as Kevin Hotchkiss (2 episodes) *Twisted (2004) as Ray Porter *Skin (2003-2004) as Skip Ziti (6 episodes) *The Deerings (2004) as Jack Denny *Without a Trace (2003) as Alan Hodges *Cold Case (2003) as Todd Whitley *Watching Ellie (2003) as Billy *An Unexpected Love (2003) as Jack Mayer *CSI: Miami (2003) as Dr. James Welmont *Thirteen (2003) as Travis Freeland *Crossing Jordan (2001-2002) as Detective Eddy Winslow (4 episodes) *For Your Love (1998-2002) as Dean Winston (84 episodes) *Kill Me Later (2001) as Mathew Richmond *Traffic (2000) as Jeff Sheridan *A Song from the Heart (1999) as Gregory Pavan *Molly (1999) as Mark Cottrell *Perfect Prey (1998) as Detective Jimmy Cerullo *Union Square (1998) as Tom *Chicago Sons (1997) as Mike Kulchak (13 episodes) *Fired Up (1997) as James Collins *The Secret She Carried (1996) as Mitch Hayward *Joe's Wedding (1996) as Joe McCarthy *Stealing Beauty (1996) as Richard *The Little Death (1996) as Paul Hannon *The Naked Truth (1995) as Dylan Michael Michaels *Rough Magic (1995) as Cliff Wyatt *The Outer Limits (1995) as James Heatherton *Star Struck (1994) as Colton *A Passion for Justice: The Hazel Brannon Smith Story (1994) as Smitty *The Counterfeit Contessa (1994) as Dawson Everett *Love, Lies & Lullabies (1993) as Gabriel *Falling Down (1993) as Detective Lydecker *In the Deep Woods (1992) as Frank McCarry *Palace Guard (1991) as Tommy Logan (8 episodes) *Lifestories (1990) as Steve Burdick *Fine Things (1990) as Bernie Fine *Pacific Heights (1990) as Bill *Tales from the Crypt (1990) as Logan Andrews *Lisa (1990) as Richard *Midnight Caller (1989) as Robin Brigade/The Iceman (2 episodes) *American Playhouse (1989) as James Rodker *Dream Breakers (1989) as Mark O'Connor *Tales from the Hollywood Hills: Closed Set (1988) as Cliff Harriston *The Oldest Rookie (1987-1988) as Det. Tony Jonas (8 episodes) *The Misfit Brigade (1987) as Capt. Erich von Barring *Black Widow (1987) as Michael *Miami Vice (1986) as Thomas Waldman *As the World Turns (1986) as Dr. Peter Chapin (4 episodes, uncredited) *The Equalizer (1986) as Mitchell *An Early Frost (1985) as Peter Hilton 'DIRECTOR' *Happily Divorced (2013) - 1 episode *For Your Love (2000-2002) - 6 episodes 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors